Even Broken Wings Can Fly Again
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: AU! 0304 crossover! Kouji gets hit by an attack and wakes up in the tamers dimention. BAD SUMMERY! It's better then it sounds! Please RR! Shonen ai in later chapters multiple pairings.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you NOTHING! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!! *gets dragged away by the funny farm people*  
A/N-  
When Takato's eyes go viral they turn like a cats. Everything may be a bit confusing at first, but it will be cleared up during the first few chapters.  
*****  
Chapter One  
*****  
'Owwwwwwwwwww.." Kouji thought as he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head.  
  
He looked at hi surroundings and blinked.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered aloud as he moved to his feet.  
  
Kouji noticed he was in an alley, he could hear cars motors.  
  
The last thing he could remember was Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, Kouichi, and himself, fighting one  
  
of Cheribimon's servent. He, as Wolfmon took a energy blast, and then....he woke up here.  
  
'Am I home?' he thought, wondering down the alley looking for a way out.  
  
'Somehow, I doubt it, it doesn't feel like home.' Kouji was knocked rudely out of his musings by being,  
  
well, knocked into the alley wall. His Scanner falling from his pocket onto the ground.  
  
Another guy came out of the shadows, while the one who had pushed him, grabbed Kouji and held him up to his face, "I think you are you little rich punk. You think your better than me don't you?"  
  
Kouji looked startled, he could also smell alcohol on the guy's breath, "I don't even know you!"  
  
"Well you will soon now!"  
  
"You know your awful pretty for a boy, you sure you're not a girl?"  
  
Kouji gulped hard, while his mind tried to find a way out of this,"Yes of course I am sure."  
  
The second man soon was standing beside Kouji waiting for orders from the first, while the other pressed his body against him and smelled his neck.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed pretty boy?" The man said closing in on him.  
  
Kouji's mind stopped it's racing, horror freezing it's actions as he was pushed to the ground and held down by the second guy, who was stronger then Kouji first thought he was.  
  
The first guy pulled at his clothes, tearing them as they were ripped from his body. His bandana that kept his long hair in place was stuffed in his mouth to prevent noise.  
  
He struggled violently trying to squirm out of his captors grasp as the first guy unzipped his pants.  
  
Kouji screamed around the make shift gag as the man plunged into him, tearing the tissue. Kouji felt wetness on his thighs and guessed blood. Screams were torn from his throat from the pain, he felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside, only to be muffled by the gag.  
  
He was on the verge of blacking out when he heard a voice yell, "GET OFF OF HIM!!!" and the guy on top of him being hit to the side, off of him, and out of him. The last thing heard was running footsteps and something similar to small explosive noises. Then he knew no more.  
*****  
Takato walked aimlessly through the downtown are, his crimson eyes downcast. His 'friends' hated him, his parents were dead, and Guilmon....Guilmon was dead as well.  
  
Takato froze near a entrance to an alleyway, he smelt....blood?  
  
Takato's eyes turned viral and flashed slightly; when Guilmon was deleted, by the same digimon that killed his parents, he gave his essence, if you will, to Takato so that the evil digimon couldn't have it. Takato ran down the alley, finding his way through the maze by using his senses, and stopped dead.  
  
At the other side of the alley he just came to, was two guys raping another. Disgust filled him, as well as pity. He hated the men that would do something like that do another person, and he found himself wanting to do anything he could to help the one they had pinned.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!!!" Takato yelled, throwing a relatively small red energy sphere at the two men, successfully knocking him off the boy.  
  
They looked at him like he was a demon, which he probably *did* look like, wearing a long black trench coat over a long sleeve shirt, baggy black pants, and black gothic buckled combat boots. Four small silver hoop earrings as well as one larger clasp type earring with a garnet gemstone on it, adorned both ears. The Gemstones flashed a blood red, they almost seemed as angry as his viral eyes, which were also glowing a more violent red as his anger grew. His Brown hair was streaked with copper and gold highlights, and it blew in the power induced wind he was creating from the energy spheres.  
  
They took of like they were escapees from hell and that the devil himself was chasing them wanting them to go back, as he threw a couple more spheres at them.  
  
Takato ran over to the boy, who was lying still on the ground. After Takato checked his pulse and confirmed he was indeed still alive, he took what looked like a bandana? out of the boys mouth gently. He sighed, removing his trench coat and wrapping it around the bleeding form of the beautiful boy with long midnight blue hair.  
  
Takato jumped slightly, his eyes returning to normal as he heard a beep. He turned and saw a blue and white device of some sort. Figuring it belonged to the other, he put it in the pocket of the trench that was currently on the other whom he picked up, mindful of the others injuries."  
  
'Hospital or no hospital?" Takato mused looking down at the boy in his arms, he made his choice as he saw the other wince in pain.  
  
'Hospital.'  
*****  
TBC?  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N-  
  
I can't believe I did that to Kouji!!!!! Bad author bad! *nervous look* I actually had to do that. It's sorta important later....^-^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Takato, Kouji, and all the other are 16, except Kouichi who's 16 ¼, (LOL)  
  
On with the story (AKA- Run, run while you can!!!)  
*****  
  
Chapter Two  
*****  
The first thing Kouji woke up to was pain. As the memories of what happened rushed to the surface of his mind, he propped himself up, with some difficulty, and looked around wildly. Only to notice he was in what looked to be a hospital room.  
  
"Oh, good you're awake"  
  
Kouji looked around, trying to locate the voice. His dark blue gaze settling on a doctor.  
  
"You were brought in by a young man, who said that he found you in an alleyway."  
  
Kouji just looked at him.  
  
"I know that you have suffered much trauma, but I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Kouji sighed inwardly. So the questioning began.  
  
*****  
  
Takato walked up the hall from the coffee machine.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Takato looked startled, and turned towards the voice. It was a nurse.  
  
"I thought you might want to know, that boy you brought in, is awake."  
  
Takato blinked. "Is he ok?"  
  
The nurse looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
"I know this isn't a good time but there isn't a record for him, and his medical bills..." the nurse trailed off, smiling nervously and apologetically.  
  
Takato looked at her nervous form and his crimson eyes warmed, "It's no problem, create a record for him and I'll take care of the bills. I know you're just doing your job."  
  
The nurse brightened, and was about to start on the records when Takato's voice stopped her, "Can I see him?"  
  
"He's with a doctor now, but you can wait outside his room, then when the doctors finished in there you can go in to see him. Room 107."  
  
"Thanks." Takato replied giving her a quick peace sign as he turned to find the room.  
*****  
  
Takato found the room just as the doctor walked out.  
  
"Are you finished in there?" Takato asked the doctor who seemed slightly irritated.  
  
"What? Oh, it's you, do you know anything about that boy you brought in? He wouldn't say much."  
  
Takato crimson eyes narrowed in anger, "In all bluntness, He was raped you moron!"  
  
The doctor looked startled at the angry teen in front of him, "I know. But we need to know who to call, any medication he may be taking, if he has coverage,..."  
  
Takato's eyes flashed and that effectively shut up the doctor, who wasn't sure if he was seeing things or if it was a trick of the light.  
  
"You took blood tests, find out if he was taking any medication from that, I'll see if I can get the other answers out of him." With that he left the slightly scared doctor in the hall, and walked into the room, knocking lightly on the door as he entered.  
*****  
  
Kouji looked up as he heard someone knock, and footsteps indicating they had walked in. It couldn't be a doctor, they just came in.  
  
When he saw who it was he did a double take.  
  
It was a boy, who looked around his age, wearing a tighter long sleeved black shirt, baggy black pants, and black gothic buckled combat boots. His brown hair was streaked with copper and gold highlights.  
  
Kouji quirked an eyebrow slightly at the boys ears, four small silver hoop earrings as well as one larger clasp type earring with a garnet gemstone on it, adorned them both., he had never seen anything quite like the boy in front of him.  
  
"Uh.....hi." The boy said looking slightly nervous, walking a little closer to his bed.  
  
Kouji then saw the boy's eyes, they were red, like blood.  
  
Kouji started shaking slightly, flashes of the rape fresh in his mind.  
*****  
  
Takato was instantly by the boy's side. "Are you ok?"  
  
As soon as he said that he could have slapped himself, of course he wasn't ok!!  
  
*****  
  
Kouji looked at the boy wondering why he was there.  
  
"I've been better." Kouji replied quietly, not quite sure why he was answering this strange boy.  
  
Kouji tilted his head almost curiously at the boy, as he moved towards a black trench coat that was lying on a chair in the room.  
  
"Mind if I take this back now?" The boy asked over his shoulder, picking it up.  
  
Kouji was startled, from what he had learned he was wrapped in that when he was brought in.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?" Kouji asked the boy, "You were the one who yelled at them to get off of me."  
  
"Yeah,...." the boy said as he turned around, with the coat in his arms.  
  
Kouji didn't know what to say, "....thank you." He decided on, as he looked down at his the blankets covering him.  
  
"I wish I got there soon." The boy replied dragging a chair over and sitting next to his bed.  
  
There was an unsettling silence between the two, before the boy snapped his fingers, and reached into his coat pocket.  
  
"I believe this is yours." the boy said, holding out Kouji's D- scanner.  
  
Kouji's eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"  
  
The boy looked sheepish, "I found it near you on the ground."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"No problem"  
*****  
  
Takato looked at the boy who seemed to be feeling a bit better then he did when he first came in, who was currently clutching the device he gave back to him almost, happily.  
  
When the other was out, a voice appeared in his mind, telling him to help this one and showed him flashes of what he had been through. The world he was taken from looked like some sort of digital world, an alternate on the voice had informed him. The device he had found was the boy's 'D scanner' as the voice had told him.  
  
Takato snapped back to the present, "I know that you're probably not feeling up to it, but they need to know a few things."  
  
The boy sighed, but nodded.  
  
"First, what's your name?" Takato asked, looking at him curiously as the blue hair boy seemed to fight with himself.  
  
".Kouji Minamoto."  
  
"Ok, Next, Do you have anyone they could call....." Takato was startled when, the newly known as Kouji, yelled out "NO!"  
  
Takato blinked.  
  
Kouji blushed a bit. "..sorry"  
  
Takato's eyes warmed a bit, "No problem. Coverage?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah." Takato replied.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, Kouji."  
  
*****  
  
As soon as the boy walked out of the room, Kouji began his mantra, 'stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,.....Why did I do that?'  
  
He didn't have long to think as the doctor and the boy came back into the room.  
  
"Well, Mr. Minamoto, This young man here has agreed to pay your hospital bills, and allow our records to put his address down as yours for the time being, you lost a lot of blood and I want you to rest for a while, but your well enough to be discharged, but I want you to take this prescription and not over do anything."  
  
Kouji could only blink at the two of them, watching as the doctor walked out.  
  
The boy walked over to his bed and placed a bag in front of him.  
  
"Those are new clothes. I didn't know your size so I guess, although you look around my size." The boy said, taking a step back.  
  
Kouji looked at the bag, then back at the boy.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"What?" The boy asked looking confused.  
  
"You didn't have to pay the medical bills or bring me clothes, or.." Kouji stopped that sentence prematurely and finished it in his mind. 'you didn't have to be here.'  
  
The boy gave his a small smile that held a sorrow that surpassed his own.  
  
"I wanted to. You need a place to stay, I have a feeling your from somewhere else eh? You smell like a mixture of a wolf, artic wind, and the sun first thing in the morning."  
  
Kouji looked startled.  
  
Seeing this the boy laughed, "We have a lot to talk about, one of which is why that female voice keeps coming into my head."  
  
Kouji stared in shock, "She...?"  
  
The boy laughed again, "Like I said we have much to talk about. By the way, " he said turning around so Kouji could get dressed, "my name is Takato Matsuki."  
*****  
TBC?  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I really wish I did. ^^;  
  
A/N-  
  
To: Impmon Lover - Here's 'more' for you! ^^(LOL)  
  
To: me- Much Thanks- Sorta. Maybe... We'll have to see.......^^  
  
To: Ying and Yang- Uhhhhh.....I might be able to work that in....*goes to ponder if it would fit*  
  
To: Tsunami Wave- Gallentmon, Gallentmon- Crimson Mode, and Megidramon will be showing up in the future.  
  
To: ejgHorseLady- The female voice that talks to Takato is the same on that talks to the chosen children in season four.  
  
To: Anonymous- They will still be able to become Gallentmon and Gallentmon crimson mode, the digimon that killed Takato's parents will be revealed in this chapter, I actually had no clue for awhile who it was going to be, then all of a sudden I figured out the answer to that question and the question of 'why do Takato's 'friends' hate him ^-^ *grins and does a peace sign*, I'll have to read 'Perfect Hazard' and see, maybe though, if they fit, and I don't know who Magna Garurumon is..^^;;;;;But if you would tell me...then I might be able to answer that...^^;  
  
To: * - Just pretend his ears aren't pierced. ^^; I did that because one of my friends did this really cool drawing of Takato in the outfit I described and it looked REALLY neat so I had to put it in.  
Thank you all who reviewed! You're all the absolute best!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!  
*****  
Chapter Three  
*****  
  
"So this 'Ophanimon' digimon, one of the three guardian angel digimon, sent for you and your friends to become 'legendary warriors' to save the digital world in you dimension or quadrant as we call it here." Takato said summing up what he had been told, as he and Kouji walked, or in Kouji's case, limped, down the sidewalk of the street.  
  
"Basically." Kouji replied wincing slightly from the dull pain he had, then freezing as the walked by 'the alleys'.  
  
Takato looked at him sympathetically, but didn't say anything about, only putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him into walking again.  
  
Kouji shook himself out of his frozen state and looked at Takato. "Sorry."  
  
"Nothing you should be sorry about." Takato replied as they continued on towards his apartments, that we're a safe distance, for him, away from the other tamers.  
  
"So what's you're story?" Kouji asked as they walked into, what he assumed to be Takato's apartment building.  
  
"Well, it started like this, "Takato said as he unlocked the door to his apartment and lead Kouji into it.  
  
*****  
  
"So, your what people here call 'tamers', you created your own digimon but he was killed by a evil digimon, there are seven (A/N- I'm not including Ai and Mako) other tamers, there are four stages to the evolution line, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega, you used to reach mega by something called 'bio-merging' and you had a lot of trials or adventures." Kouji summed up.  
  
"Yeah, ..." Takato seemed uncomfortable talking about it, he had never gave much details about some things, Kouji noted.  
  
"You said your digimon, Guilmon, was deleted by an evil digimon," Kouji started, "What was it?"  
  
Takato sighed, "I guess I probably should tell you, Guilmon was killed by the same digimon that murdered my parents, that digimon was Myotismon." Takato said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.  
  
"A digimon killed your parents?" Kouji asked appalled, 'If they could kill humans in this dimension, what's stopping that from happening in my world?'  
  
"Yeah," was Takato's only reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Kouji said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright, it's been awhile," Takato said thinking, "About a year, I believe..."  
  
"Aah." Kouji replied not knowing what else to say, "I don't think I would be able to handle it if my family was killed, especially my brother."  
  
"Oh?" Takato said looking at the blue haired teen.  
  
Kouji nodded, "I guess I forgot to tell you, I didn't know I even had a brother, he's also my twin, until I went to the digital world; he was brainwashed for awhile by Cherubimon to think that we we're his enemies. He's on our side now though."  
  
Takato nodded a bit. "There is one more thing you should know though..." he said trailing off.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Kouji asked looking at the crimson eyed youth on the chair across the table from him.  
  
"Remember how I mentioned there are seven other tamers?" Takato started looking like he really didn't want to be talking about this.  
  
"Yeah?" Kouji replied, remembering how he mentioned it but avoided details.  
  
"Well, it also ties in with the digimon that killed my parents and partner." Takato said looking increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"Takato, what is it?" Kouji asked concerned for his new..'friend?' Kouji thought, then looked at him again, 'yep' he confirmed with himself, 'friend.'  
  
Takato sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I used to work with them, hell, I used to be friends with them, but it all changed after that night. You deserve the truth of what happened Kouji." Takato said looking Kouji straight in the eye.  
  
"The reason Guilmon was deleted was because Myotismon wanted to kill me, he nearly did. The only reason I found you and was able to get those guys off of you was because when Guilmon died he gave his 'essence' to me so Myotismon couldn't have it, I didn't figure that out until I woke up, . Myotismon escaped injured but not destroyed from that fight so he's still around somewhere, not if I ever find him though..Anyway back to the story, Like I said at the beginning of this, Myotismon wanted to kill me, so he overpowered me, I was human! What could I do?, and he bit me, I don't remember too much after that, just pain. After I woke up, I found out quite of few disturbing things, one, my parents were dead, two, Guilmon was gone, three, I was given his essence, and four, because Myotismon was disturbed before he killed me by his bite, I was now some weird vampire hybrid thing! When the other tamers found out, well....they didn't take it too well, like I'm sure your not right now." Takato said, lowering his eyes to the table as he finished his story, hands folded in front of himself.  
  
He was more then a little startled when Kouji placed his hands on top of his.  
  
"Wha...?" Takato asked looking up confused.  
  
He met calm blue eyes.  
  
"If I can handle understanding that my brother was evil and is now good, I can understand that you're a vampire hybrid. You were good, and are good, judging from how you helped me when you didn't even know me. Those other tamers are fools to shun you for that." Kouji said looking directly into Takato's confused eyes.  
  
Takato smile slightly, "Thank you."  
  
Kouji let go of his hands and gave him a peace sign, "No problem."  
  
Takato stood up and stretched a bit, as Kouji followed suit.  
  
"So what now?" Kouji asked looking at his new friend.  
  
"Since I have no clue on how to get you back to your own dimension, I'll see if I can figure out how to contact the sovereigns on that, I suppose I should probably give you a tour of your new (at least for now) home." Takato said beckoning Kouji to follow him.  
  
They laughed slightly as Takato did a tour guide impression, leading him through the apartment, showing him all the 'sights'.  
  
"After we're done our tour, we can decide what to have for lunch." Takato said from in front of Kouji, "and if you're feeling up to it, I can show you around town."  
  
"Sure, the pain killers are finally kicking in. Let's do it." Kouji answered, as Takato showed him to his new room, formally his guest room that he never used.  
*****  
  
TBC?  
  
*****  
A/N-  
  
Pathetic ending to the chapter, but..eh. *shrugs* In my defence I have a cold, and can't think properly. The next chapters should be better.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
